


Mi Querida (Meta Knight X Reader)

by KnightmareOfYourDreams



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Kirby Star Allies, Kirby Super Star, M/M, Romance, Shiver Star, fully illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightmareOfYourDreams/pseuds/KnightmareOfYourDreams
Summary: You awaken in an ancient battleground, the Sacred Square, where you are confronted by a certain mysterious swordsman. Supports both male and female roles. UPDATE: Chapter 3 is out!
Relationships: Meta Knight/Reader, Morpho Knight/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Sacred Scuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanied by the mystical Doomblade, you encounter a mysterious character in an ancient ruin.

[The Shady Swordsman (Illustration)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1STrzFXu_3FOIq3LnKcus1gjf5CgG9zg6/view?usp=sharing)

**An unknown plane of existence**

_Red. It was all you could perceive. The dappled reds and oranges swirled around your being as you found yourself trapped in between the realms of existence and insubstantiality. It felt eminently bizarre. The odd, weightless sensation lasted for what seemed like an eternity until a sudden phosphorescence began to radiate from the distinctive blade that was strapped to your back. Curiously, you firmly grasped the familiar object by its scarlet grip and gently eased the weapon out of its intricately-designed scabbard. You held the now-glowing blade in front of you._

_Ah, yes... the Doomblade - an immensely powerful sword that you had acquired under the tragic circumstances that befell you not too long ago. It was the most beautiful blade that you had ever laid eyes upon. Its golden guard was in the shape of a graceful butterfly - an image that brought back memories both joyous and sombre. The sapphire-stained gem that was embedded within the centre of the guard was reminiscent of a dragon's eye that followed your every move. Eight sharp points protruded from the forte of the ruby-red blade, four on either side. Another gemstone, bright turquoise and oval-shaped, was embedded into the rounded foible. Indeed, this sword was the most precious asset in your possession._

_You tightly shut your eyes, as the Doomblade's blazing light had proved too strong for them to handle. Yet, you intimately held the blade close to your form in your desperate pleas for comfort. The Doomblade, as if it heard your wishes, allowed its warm energy to depart from its containment and flow into your body, instantly putting you at ease. You slowly began to drift into a deep and pleasant sleep, your beloved sword at your side._

_"My dearest _______... do not fret, for I shall be reborn again."_

_~~~_

**Planet Pop Star**

Sluggardly, you lifted your eyelids as you quickly regained consciousness, realising that you were no longer surrounded by the winter landscape that you had grown so used to. The ground that you were resting upon was paved over with old, tattered stone bricks. Picking yourself up from the ground, you carefully lay hold of the Doomblade and brought it closer, sliding it back into your scabbard. You examined your surroundings, eyeing the mysterious, crumbling stone-brick towers that dotted the area. In the distance stood numerous sharp mountains beneath a misty, green sky.

It was undeniable - you had found yourself in the middle of an ancient ruin. You were utterly mystified as to how you ended up in this predicament. Regardless, you traipsed forth in search of anybody who could be of assistance to you. You wandered across the barren terrain as you surveyed the abandoned towers that had succumbed to time. Twisted, parasitic vines crept through the narrow crevices in the bricks and, like strangling fingers, wrapped themselves around the brittle structures.

The eerie silence brought a chill to your spine as you meandered aimlessly about the ruins. It made you feel uneasy - like something was quietly observing you from afar. You continued your journey past the decayed setting despite your anxieties, until you came upon a fascinating discovery. A sword - it had been thrust into the ground in front of you. Considering how old and weathered everything else appeared to be, you were surprised to find that this particular blade wasn't rusting in the slightest. In fact, on closer inspection, it was completely spotless, as if it had only recently been cleaned.

"Strange..." you mused.

Out of the blue, an abrupt voice echoed from above. It was deep and masculine, gravelly yet soft, its occasional trills insinuating a thick Spanish accent.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" the voice questioned.

Startled, you frantically glanced all over the expanse until you spotted a round silhouette atop one of the towering stone pillars. You couldn't quite decipher the being's features - only the pair of glowing, yellow eyes that stared daggers at you with overwhelming intimidation. You stumbled back in sheer terror as your eye-line collided with his. Your speech was purloined as you struggled to articulate your current situation.

Irked by your silence, the creature leapt from the pillar and landed perfectly onto the ground in front of you. He withdrew an electrified golden blade from his scabbard, pointing it directly at you. Four sharp tines protruded from the opposing weapon and a blood-red gem was embedded into its guard, similar to the one in yours. The seriousness that exuded from the silhouette's glimmering eyes told you that this individual was exceedingly skilful with his sacred sword and that he could cut you down effortlessly with just one slash of its golden edge. The shady swordsman inched forth with the blade in-hand, readily equipped to do battle.

As the stranger wilfully approached you, the sunlight bounced off of his figure, allowing you to more easily make out his various attributes. Despite his menacing appearance, the swordsman was only a little over half your height. His body was round and his skin was a brilliant royal blue. The most apparent feature about this swordsman was that he donned a steel mask that shielded his face - only his radiant eyes were distinguishable through the v-shaped visor. The mask was adorned with four small, but sharp ridges above the visor, two on each side. The hand that had extended the blade towards your trembling form was blanketed by a thick, white glove that sported a protective mitten gauntlet, as his other hand was dressed identically. His short arms were shielded by a pair of eggplant-coloured pauldrons with golden edging and an upwards curl, the one to his left boasting a designated insignia imprinted upon it. His insignia was of the letter 'M' in front of what looked like an upwards-facing sword. The swordsman's dark-violet, ovular feet were cupped by shining, purple sabatons. Lastly, he was cloaked in a vast, navy-blue cape that fluttered in the wind. It was lined with golden stitching, and the inside of its wavy collar was a cold and pale azure.

You quivered in fear as you took in the full image of the masked swordsman, who continued to threaten your existence as he rose the tip of his blade up to your chest. "Speak," his voice rumbled, bringing yet another chill to your spine. He had you backed against a stone pillar, different from the one he had jumped from previously. Shaken beyond belief, you hesitated, yet you managed to blurt out a few words in response. "P-please, sir... have mercy," you begged as a lone tear rolled down your cheek.

The swordsman seemed to sense your distress and, to your surprise, he lowered his weapon. "Very well," he said as he stowed away the blade. "You didn't answer my question," he commented. You gasped with realisation, hurriedly scouring your mind for the right words. "I... I don't know where I am... I... don't know why I'm here," you ultimately replied. The swordsman wrapped himself up in his velvety cape as he hummed in thought. "You are lost," he acknowledged. You nodded meekly, the man’s foreboding presence filling you with dread.

"This is Sacred Square," the swordsman added, turning away and gesturing to the foreign landscape. You took a gander at the surrounding area once more, then back to the mysterious figure before you finally pieced together that you were on a completely different planet. "This... this isn't Earth," you mentioned, eyes wide. The man glanced back at you, curious. "Earth?" "Yes... my... home planet," you clarified. The swordsman hummed with intrigue. "Interesting... tell me, Earthling. You have a name, yes?" You nodded once again in response. "Then," he continued as he turned to face you completely, taking two steps towards your unsettled figure. "To whom do I owe this pleasure?"

"M-my name... it's _______, sir," you stammered.

"_______..." the swordsman repeated. As he spoke your name, his luminous, yellow eyes began to change colour. You observed as they shifted to a lovely mint-green, utterly captivated by the sight. The man's eyes returned to their usual golden-yellow as they slowly drifted towards the hilt of your Doomblade. "It seems that you are in possession of a sword as well," he pointed out. You looked over your left shoulder and caught a glimpse of the butterfly-shaped guard that was neatly tucked into your scabbard. "Oh... yes," you muttered in return. "May I see it, perhaps?" asked the swordsman as he tilted his head to the side, clearly fascinated by the hilt's ornate composition.

"Oh... o-of course, sir," you complied, unsheathing the Doomblade at his command. You held your sword out to the man, allowing him to inspect it. The swordsman admired the scarlet blade, tracing his hand across the sharpened edge. "It is a fine weapon you have here. I am indeed impressed by your handiwork," he complimented. "It was a gift," you swiftly corrected, retracting the Doomblade from his gloved hands and sheathing it once more. The swordsman hummed, his eyes turning mint-green a second time, "I see... you intrigue me, _______. Tell me, how could you have ended up here?"

"I... don't recall," you stated, reflecting on the dismal events which had occurred prior to your awakening on the peculiar exoplanet. Your eyebrows furrowed dejectedly as your vivid memories came flooding back to you. The swordsman regarded you for a moment. "Perhaps I can assist you, should you seek a way back to your planet." The kind-hearted proposal left you dumbfounded as you met the man's piercing gaze. "You'll... really do that?" you asked him, grateful that he would even consider lending you a helping hand.

The swordsman nodded keenly. "Of course." His reassuring words calmed your nerves as a relieving sigh escaped your throat, now that you had come to the understanding that the man’s intent was undeniably virtuous. "Thank you, good sir," you responded appreciatively. The swordsman bowed in return. "You are indeed welcome. Come, young _______, I shall guide you to my ship," he instructed as he turned to make his way towards his destination. Gleefully, you accompanied the male on his trek, feeling more at ease as you closely followed the sword-wielding extra-terrestrial.

As you ambled alongside the masked swordsman, you caught another glimpse of the emblem marked upon his left pauldron. Countless theories spiralled your mind as you mulled over what the 'M' could possibly stand for. Magic, might, mettle, miracle, mature - these were just some of the many words that crossed your mind as you desperately clawed for an answer to your question. You gave up on your meditative search after a while and determined that you should ask the man yourself. "E-excuse me, kind sir," you spoke, capturing the swordsman's attention as he shifted his gaze towards you. "I don't mean to pry," you began, "but I am curious about the mark on your shoulder."

"Ah," the swordsman replied, "that is my initial." As you recognised that the 'M' on his shoulder-plate stood for his name, you realised that the man hadn't yet introduced himself. "Interesting," you remarked, "so... now that we are... acquainted, what do you suppose I should call you?" As you asked this, the swordsman stopped dead in his tracks, appearing embarrassed by his omission. Your trudging came to a halt as well as you feared that you may have provoked him. "Excuse me, _______, I do apologise - it was rude of me to not give my name to you in kind," he spoke in a somewhat regretful tone. The swordsman turned to meet your regard, intent on formally presenting himself to you.

"You may call me Sir Meta Knight - at your service."

You were amazed by the swordsman's abundant politeness. The man whom you had come to know as Sir Meta Knight edged closer towards you and released his cape from his grip, letting its loose ends fall to the ground. He held out his gloved hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young _______." You graciously took the man’s hand in yours and proceeded to move it up and down in a respectful handshake.

"It's good to meet you too, Sir Meta Knight."

~~~

**Earth, two months earlier**

_The bitter cold from the raging blizzard had consumed you, leaving you face-down in the knee-high blanket of snow and ice, weak and unmoving. You could feel the sub-zero temperatures clawing their way into your bloodstream, leaving your skin coated in a thick, icy layer. Gradually, your frail body had become numb to the cold as the agonising pain from being frozen alive began to settle. You struggled in keeping your eyes open amongst the harsh winds and heavy snowfall that battered your debilitated form. Your eyelids slowly drifted shut as you surrendered yourself to the frigid atmosphere._

_"I sense a disturbance... yes... a lost soul on Planet Shiver Star has met their demise..."_

_It was then that a shroud of glowing butterflies descended onto the frozen planet. Their colours ranged from sunset reds and oranges to passionate pinks and magentas. An unnatural, yet warm light emanated from the spectral insects, allowing them to flutter through the deadly snowstorms with ease, in search of the departed soul. The butterflies' travels came to a halt once they came across the lifeless being they had been seeking. They cautiously approached the body._

_As they did so, they then proceeded to transform. The butterflies merged into a blinding ball of light as they fluttered into each other. From the radiant sphere, emerged a beautiful knight who was round in shape and whose skin was pitch-black. They spread their sunset-coloured wings that appeared similar to those of the butterflies that made up their being. They donned a scarlet helm that was decorated with ornate markings from head to toe. Two long and sharp antennae-like protrusions were fixed to the top half of the helm, just above the knight's gorgeous, white eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. They donned a pair of white, rounded pauldrons that were adorned with fiery patterns. Their disembodied hands were dressed in golden-yellow gloves, followed by yellow-orange mitten gauntlets layered atop the backs of their palms. Their feet were protected by a pair of shoes that were an identical colour to their gloves, their toecaps tinged with a pale dijon. The knight wielded a mystical weapon that was known only to them as the Doomblade._

_"Allow my judgement to decide your fate..."_


	2. Halberd Hullabaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight takes you to his battleship, the Halberd.

**[Escaping the Halberd (Illustration)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SCostmvMTCrWJV5SYh7umktLaG3MSkMF/view?usp=sharing) **

**Planet Pop Star, several years earlier**

_"I won't let you escape!"_

_The pink life-form known as Kirby had successfully infiltrated the great Battleship Halberd with the much-appreciated help of Dyna Blade, the armoured bird whom he had mistakenly defeated not too long ago for disrupting Dreamland's crops. How the pink puffball managed to destroy both wings, as well as the Combo Cannon and the Reactor, was a mystery to the masked conqueror. Meta Knight's loyal crew had already evacuated the premises as per his orders and after the thrilling duel that took place at the bridge, Meta Knight had one more trick up his sleeve._

_As Kirby fell to the ground beside one of the many Wheelies that had escaped the confines of the Halberd, he claimed it as his own and proceeded to ride it out onto the main deck, which had sustained significant damage upon his infiltration. In the spur of the moment, an enraged Meta Knight sprung into action as sirens blared throughout the battleship. A pair of colossal, eggplant-purple wings that resembled those of a bat sprouted from his back as he swooped in after Kirby, dishing out attack after attack in his attempts to bring the gumball down with the ship. The Wheelie Rider manoeuvred his way through Meta Knight's soars and dives as he steadily made his way towards his escape route._

_Meta Knight couldn't allow Kirby to get away with destroying his beloved battleship; using his golden blade, Galaxia, he fired multiple sparks directly at the puffball on wheels as he chased him down. Kirby staggered a few times as Meta Knight's somewhat graceful movements became increasingly vengeful and antagonistic, and to the winged swordsman, it appeared that his enemy would soon meet a watery grave along with the Halberd. The Wheelie Rider continued his way across the deteriorated planks that layered the deck, all whilst avoiding Meta Knight's aggressive onslaughts._

_Kirby was riding towards a slanted piece of wood in the distance that he had planned to use as some sort of ramp, so that, utilising the blinding speed of his trusty Wheelie, he could launch himself off of the airship. As Meta Knight pieced together what Kirby was trying to do, he quickly came to the realisation that it would be pointless in going after him at this rate. He had already failed in taking control of Dreamland and putting an end to the country's sluggish and negligent lifestyle, now that his treasured battleship was in danger of crashing into the deepest parts of Orange Ocean. After careful consideration, he dished out another handful of swings with his sword before Kirby was able to propel himself into the air, subsequently escaping the descending shipwreck._

_Drifting across Orange Ocean was one of the many lifeboats that were deployed upon the destruction of Battleship Halberd. Aboard the small but equipped lifeboat were some of Meta Knight's most trusted soldiers - Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight. The soldiers watched on in horror as the flying fortress disappeared into the sea. They were worried for Meta Knight - the man whom they had sworn their complete and eternal loyalty to._

_"Lord Meta Knight! Are you out there?!" Axe Knight cried out in a fit of despair._

_"Calm down, now, Axe," Trident Knight reassured, "I'm sure he evacuated just fine."_

_"I hope he's okay," Mace Knight admitted._

_"Who'd've thought that cheeky piece of gum could've caused so much damage," Javelin Knight scorned._

_Meanwhile, Captain Vul - Meta Knight's second-in-command and long-time friend - had safely docked his lifeboat against the nearby coastline. He peeked through the extended telescope that he had equipped himself with, frantically searching for any sign of Meta Knight. Sailor Waddle Dee, who had boarded the lifeboat with Vul, sat beside him as he took in the enchanting view of the seaside. The skies had changed into a beautiful shade of burnt orange and the wispy clouds that were sprawled across the scene reflected a lovely pastel pink as the sun began to set below the horizon. The Waddle Dee patiently awaited an update from the avian captain on the whereabouts of his Lord._

_"Avast ye, matey! It's Meta Knight!" Vul exclaimed with delight as he spotted the masked man flying above the clouds._

_Sailor Dee practically jumped from his seated position. "Lord Meta Knight?! Where?!"_

_Captain Vul lowered his telescope and observed the silhouette of his friend soaring through the sky. "Up there," he spoke as he gestured towards it. Sailor Dee picked himself up and observed the flying swordsman in the distance with tears of joy in his eyes. "Lord Meta Knight! Down here!" he cried as he feverishly waved at his leader, jumping up and down repeatedly in hopes of stealing Meta Knight's attention. Vul proudly saluted his dear friend with a smile._

_"My friend and the setting sun - aye, 'tis quite the sight."_

_~~~_

**Present-day**

"Here we are," Meta Knight spoke as he led you to a most magnificent spectacle. You stared, mouth agape at the absolute titan of a battleship that stood before you. It was armed to the teeth with cannons and turrets that varied in shape and size, and the tremendous wings that were attached to both sides of the aircraft were spread out a great distance across Sacred Square. You noticed that the bow was heavily reminiscent of Sir Meta Knight's mask, indicating that this indeed was his very own battleship.

"Impressive, no?" the knight questioned as he caught sight of you admiring the intricacies of the monumental vessel - he, too, was remarkably proud of the structure that was docked ahead of him and his newfound acquaintance. You could barely acknowledge the rhetorical question as you simply gawked at the battleship in sheer awe. "I-it's... incredible," you faltered. Meta Knight let out an amused chuckle and approached the ship's exterior, ushering you to do the same. Curious, you followed him towards the aircraft.

You observed as the knight hovered his gloved hand over a small monitor mounted somewhere along the keel of the ship. The word 'IDENTIFICATION' was etched above the screen in bold, white letters. Meta Knight leaned his hand against the visual display, and it took a few seconds before it flashed a bright green as a sign of approval. As it happened, an enormous hatch was automatically unlocked to your left, providing access to the great ship. The integration of such a recognition system had you utterly amazed. "Come, _______," the swordsman uttered as he marched up the grand entrance. Astounded by what had just occurred, you hesitated before finally joining him aboard the battleship.

Once Meta Knight confirmed that you had safely entered the ship, he proceeded towards a big, blue button that was mounted to the inner wall, to the left of the doorway. He placed his hand upon the button and applied gentle pressure to it, allowing the hatch to close once again with a piercing clang. The sudden noise startled you, as made evident by your gasp. "Do not be afraid, _______," Meta Knight encouraged, "I will take you to the bridge." You turned to meet the knight's glowing orbs as he sauntered onward, past your form and down the halls of the battleship. Dubiously, you allowed him to lead the way, brushing your hand against the iron walls as you trailed behind the caped enigma.

As you and Meta Knight traversed the ship's interior, a hurried and brisk voice echoed, "Lord Meta Knight, sir!" It was high-pitched, but not at all feminine, sounding almost like a young boy.

Swiftly approaching you and your masked escort was another creature with a round body, similar to Meta Knight's. It was orange in colour, with a tan, pear-shaped face. It's endearing, rosy cheeks were accompanied by big, narrow eyes that had a tawny-brown tint to them. The creature had stubby arms with no visible digits, and a pair of honey-tinged feet. It sported a white cap which was enhanced by a navy ribbon that circled the brim. You found yourself thoroughly captivated by the organism that stood in front of you and Meta Knight; you were puzzled as to how he was able to communicate faultlessly with no discernible mouth. From how he addressed the knight at your side, you assumed him to be a servant of some kind. The subordinate made a saluting motion, presumably at Sir Meta Knight, and spoke, "Captain Vul requires your assistance at the bridge, Sir!"

"Thank you, Sailor Dee. I will be there soon," Meta Knight declared. The crew-member, known as Sailor Dee, darted his eyes toward you for a split second, perplexed by your presence. "Who's your friend?" he asked, unsure of your motives. "This is _______," the knight introduced, "[he/she] will be staying with us for a short time - we will speak further of this matter, but for now, I must clarify some things with [him/her]." Meta Knight glanced up at you as he said this. You returned the gesture, wondering what the swordsman could have in store for you. "Oh! But of course, Sir," Sailor Dee replied before eyeing you once more. "Welcome aboard the Battleship Halberd, friend of Lord Meta Knight!" he pronounced cheerfully as he saluted you, proud to meet another fellow associate to his leader. As Sailor Dee waddled out of his Lord's way, Meta Knight continued forth with you in tow.

After some time, you were directed towards a small elevator. "Step in," Meta Knight instructed, allowing you to enter the lift before joining you. To the right of the elevator doors was a steel panel, upon which many buttons were fixed. "This may take a while," the knight explained as he gave the topmost button a push. The doors slid shut as the lift began its grand ascent. A stubborn silence shrouded the moving platform as the stoical Meta Knight calmly awaited his arrival at the bridge. After approximately half a minute, you decided that you should break the ice, having had enough of the still atmosphere.

"So... are you guys space pirates, or..?" "No," Meta Knight promptly interjected, "Battleship Halberd was designed and constructed for one sole purpose: to defend." He shuffled in place before turning to meet your gaze as he spoke, "Think of us as... keepers of the peace." "Oh," you replied, questioning, "so when a threat shows up, the Halberd swoops in to save the day?" "You could say that," the knight answered, "although, as nothing is threatening our planet at this moment, the Halberd has since remained a flying fortress."

Your small talk with the swordsman was cut short when the elevator came to a grinding halt. The doors opened to reveal a sizeable room where various tasks were executed. Numerous complex-looking control panels were bolted to the floor in front of a series of vast, sturdy windows that provided you with a full view of the stretch that lay beyond the ship's vicinity. "We are here," Meta Knight informed as he beckoned for you to exit the elevator. You diligently assessed the area as you followed the knight out of the lift and onto the bridge, favouring how technologically advanced everything was.

"Ahoy, matey!" you heard a voice bellow merrily. It sounded gruff and pirate-like.

Up ahead stood an anthropomorphic bird with burlywood-brown feathers, donning a captain's uniform. He had big, bushy eyebrows to go with his bulbous, blue eyes and a large beak that resembled an eagle's. The captain had a long, white, and fluffy beard to complete the picture. The avian caught up to Meta Knight before he noticed your figure, equally as puzzled by your attendance as the sailor whom you had encountered previously. "Who's this young [lad/lassie]?" he questioned, pointing your way.

"Vul, I would like you to meet _______. I found [him/her] wandering Sacred Square. I soon discovered that [he/she] was lost and searching for a way back to [his/her] planet," Meta Knight explained. "Well, shiver me timbers," replied the captain, "we can't have that!" The bird approached you and patted your shoulder in a comforting manner, giving you a friendly smile. "Don't fret, sweetheart. Me an' me crew can help ye out. What say you, Meta Knight?" "Precisely why I am here," the knight clarified. "_______, allow me to borrow you for a couple of minutes. This will not take long," he proposed, making his way to one of many large monitors.

You accepted Meta Knight's intriguing offer, joining him at the station. Captain Vul followed close behind, listening in as the swordsman spoke, "Now, _______, I am sure you can understand that we must locate your planet before we can bring you there." You nodded in agreement. "Good. Tell me," the knight inquired, "what does Earth look like? How would you explain it?" "A big ball of ice." There was no other way to describe it. You observed Meta Knight's actions intently as he proceeded to type out several indecipherable things onto the monitor at a rapid pace, presumably command prompts. "We have a multitude of ice planets on file," he justified as he opened up an assortment of images - they were all seemingly of celestial bodies that fit your brief description, varying in size, shape, and appearance. "Please, take a look."

As you scoured the list of planets in search of yours, you took note of the other planets that captured your attention. First up was Planet Frostak, a snowy planet with colossal, crystalline structures protruding from its surface, surrounded by a ring purely composed of ice fragments. It was a beautiful sight, but it was not the planet that you were looking for. Next was Planet Fichina, another ice planet that appeared similar to yours, however, its dark and cloudy atmosphere gave off a much more depressing aura - according to its report, where it lacked in warmth and light also lacked in vegetation and native intelligent life. You also took an interest in the deadly Mann's Planet, which seemed to be enveloped entirely in frozen clouds - its account stated that the planet's atmosphere was largely composed of ammonia, giving it the alternate nickname: Dead Ice Detriment.

After scrolling past planet after planet, you finally came across the ice ball that was Earth - or Shiver Star, as it was named. "That's it! That's Earth!" you exclaimed with glee, pointing towards the image of the frozen planet. Meta Knight, astonished by his newfound discovery, stammered out, "I... see... so... Earth is the local name for Shiver Star, but... I was sure it was... completely void of intelligent life." "It... would have been," you started, attracting the curiosity of your armoured associate and the eavesdropping avian. You decided against blurting out the truth about your origins, reluctant to bring back any unwanted memories. "Never mind."

The swordsman hummed in thought, hastily turning to his feathered friend. "Vul, I want you to begin charting a flight path for our journey to Planet Shiver Star. I will deal with _______ personally," he ordered. "Aye, aye, Sir!" the bird heeded, saluting his superior with abundant enthusiasm. Meta Knight faced you once again. "_______, come with me to my headquarters," he asserted, "there are some things I have yet to discuss with you." This piqued your interest as you let him lead you back to the elevator.

~~~

**Earth, three months earlier**

_"Is everybody on board?"_

_"Seems so."_

_"Good. Alright, everyone! Prepare for takeoff!"_

_Today was the day - the day human civilisation would take to the skies and travel the cosmos in search of other planets to be inhabited and inevitably destroyed. Ever since the Nuclear Blitz of 2038, the damaged Earth was left engulfed in an eternal winter. For a time, the humans found shelter underground and even reconstructed their ecosystem deep within the crust of the shivering planet, but this was widely considered unsustainable. The World Leaders banded together and devised a plan to find and populate other celestial bodies that could support human life - they did so by recruiting Earth's top scientists and engineers to assemble mighty spaceships that would carry each soul away from the icy ball and into the spiralling depths of the Milky Way._

_"Wait, please! Don't leave me here!" you cried as you hurried towards the ship. But it was too late. By then, the doors had slammed shut and the launch sequence proceeded. Staggering backwards as the craft lifted from the surface, you stood and watched as what remained of human life departed the atmosphere. Tears welled up in your eyes as you were left behind in the bitter cold, feeling abandoned and forgotten._

~~~

**Present-day**

You were escorted into a spacious room situated within the Halberd's cabin. Facing you was a large, mahogany executive desk. It was adorned with a golden name stand that spelt out the knight's title, with a pen holder positioned to the left. Tall stacks of paperwork were piled neatly upon the desk, suggesting that the masked swordsman was a very busy, yet organised individual. Paired with the desk was a comfortable, leather office chair suitable for a commanding officer such as Meta Knight. The authoritative figure walked past you and hopped into the chair that stood behind the desk. "Pull up a seat from the back there and we can talk," he said, gesturing to the rounded, oak stool that was tucked away safely in the corner of the room, "and do not forget to close the door." 

You did as was asked, carefully shutting the door behind you as you wandered over to Meta Knight with the small piece of furniture in-hand, placing it down ahead of his desk. Settling in a position opposite the knight's luxurious space, you looked deeply into his eyes, eager to listen. "_______, it is my duty to inform you that it will take an estimated thirty days to plot a flight path to your planet."

"Th-thirty days?!" you stumbled, surprised. "Yes," Meta Knight returned, explaining, "Shiver Star - or Earth, as you call it - is approximately two-thousand light-years away. We must make sure that we are taking the safest possible route." "I... well... w-what am I supposed to do for thirty days?" you questioned hesitantly. "That is exactly what I wish to discuss," he said as he flicked through the papers on his desk, sliding one out and gently setting it down in front of him. He picked up a fancy, gold and purple fountain pen from his pen holder, adding, "If you haven't guessed, I am at the helm of everything that happens here on Battleship Halberd, and I would be more than happy to provide you with some... work experience."

"You mean... a job?" you mused, tempted by the idea of working as a short-term employee, especially amongst the crew of such a marvellous battleship. The knight hummed with corroboration. "We are always glad to welcome another aide." You figured that since Meta Knight - a total stranger - was determined and kind enough to bring you back to the ice planet that you once called home, providing him with your service in return was the least you could do to show your gratitude. "I'll do whatever you ask of me, sir," you spoke loyally.

"Good. Let us see here..." mumbled the knight as he closely studied his papers, bringing them up to his face, "it just so happens that we have an opening for... housekeeper." "Housekeeper?" "Yes - a housekeeper... you will carry out many duties such as doing laundry, making sure each room is well kept, and running other small errands, sort of like a [valet/maid]." he recited. After giving the commander's offer some thought, you declared your readiness, fully committed to repaying the knight in return for his selfless efforts. "I'll do it."

It was then that the swordsman penned something down onto the pages he had with him. As you stole a sly glimpse at what your new boss was writing, you couldn't help but feel thoroughly charmed by his embellished penmanship. His writing was elegant and stylised, bringing to mind the cursive scripts of old. Meta Knight had noted down your temporary employment at the Halberd underneath a list of names, dates, and roles. The knight looked up from his paperwork to catch you observing him. Again, he let out a brief, entertained chuckle. He placed his papers back where he had retrieved them as he spoke.

"[Sir/Lady] _______, I would like to cordially welcome you to Battleship Halberd as one of my highly valued and esteemed Meta-Knights."

~~~

**Earth, two months earlier**

_"Allow my judgement to decide your fate..."_

_The spectral Morpho Knight placed their disjointed hands upon the forehead of the stiff creature that lay before them. They closed their eyes, and soon, their judgement of the neglected soul was initiated. The knightly entity read the departed one like an open book as they absorbed the information necessary to forge a conclusion. At that moment, they discovered something._

_"This... soul... it is... perfection."_

_A perfect soul - something Morpho Knight had conceived but had never come across. It was young, full of life, and hadn't any immoral intentions. The knight felt pain for the lonely human left behind on the snowy surface. "No. It is not your time," the knight concluded as their body began to radiate with light and warmth, their otherworldly energy pouring into the lifeless being._

_The human's eyes opened in an instant as they choked out a gasp. Their face buried in the snow, they struggled to heave themselves up from the icy tundra. Morpho Knight saw this and, without thinking, gently gripped the human's sides. The knightly entity carefully lifted the human into the air and set them on their feet. Morpho Knight watched as they looked around, confused and disoriented. The two individuals locked eyes and the human's expression morphed into one of fascination as they took in the sight of the armoured butterfly._

_"A-am I... dead?" The human asked, recalling the very moment they had lost all consciousness._

_"No... you were for a time, but... I revived you." Morpho Knight's voice was tranquil and sounded as though multiple voices were speaking as one._

_The human stumbled back in shock, but their face quickly turned to one of amazement as they stammered out, "H-how? Wh-what... who are you? What are you?" "I am... what is known as the Paradisiacal Butterfly... but you may call me Morpho Knight." the knight responded, "it is my duty to decide one's fate upon their demise..." "Th-then... why did you save me?" In a flash, the butterfly of judgement reached out to touch the other being's hand. The knight pulled back momentarily, unfamiliar with the sensation. Nevertheless, they took the human's palm in their own. "Because... I couldn't bear the thought of such a beautiful creature meeting their end in such a cruel manner."_

_"B-beautiful?" A blush crept onto the human's face as the knight tightened their grasp. Morpho Knight found it difficult to resist the knightly urge to comfort and protect the lonely soul that wandered Shiver Star. "It pains me to know that you have been roaming this desolate planet by yourself..."_

_"Come... I know of an old factory where we can take shelter..."_


	3. Lobster Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight takes you for a tour around Battleship Halberd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATH RETURNED. Finally finished the third chapter! I'm sorry it took so long - I've been very busy lately.

[Lobster Thermidor (Illustration)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12Dpo76Qe0Wbbi8gixDWiPSFBCBt1k2Nq/view?usp=sharing)

**Planet Pop Star, several years earlier**

_Meta Knight marvelled at the exceptional progress being made on his most noteworthy creation yet: the Battleship Halberd. Years had passed since the inception of its production, but now, Meta Knight could feel that his and his loyal crew's efforts had finally paid off. Of course, constructing a great battleship such as the Halberd was no easy task - at times, Meta Knight sought out external help from Mekkai Construction Incorporated, with which the warrior had a great affiliation. Meta Knight's long-lasting and dependable partnership with the construction company had recently earned him some complimentary gifts in the form of a fleet of mechanical servants known as Capsule Jets. These were supplied to aid his efforts in invading and conquering the peaceful country of Dreamland. The knight, who was lost in his thoughts, was interrupted suddenly by the nasal yet softly-spoken voice of his newly hired scientist._

_"Lord Meta Knight! I have astounding news!"_

_Meta Knight turned to spot the scientist excitedly rushing towards him with a clipboard in-hand. "What astounding news do you bring, Sir Thermidor?" the knight asked, intrigued. "It's ProfessorThermidor," the scientist corrected as he adjusted his safety goggles. He continued, "Lord Meta Knight, my latest and greatest work has been finalised! It is the security robot that you requested some time ago." "Ah, perfect," Meta Knight said readily, "could I... view it, perhaps?" "Yes, your Lordship. I will escort you to my laboratory at once," Professor Thermidor complied with his Lord's wishes, leading him away from the scaffolding that stood against the Halberd._

_The masked swordsman was led towards the depot that he had let the scientist borrow to use as a workshop of sorts. He watched as Professor Thermidor carefully approached the lever that was bolted to the floor beside the large, steel door that blocked sight of what lay dormant inside. As the professor took hold of and pulled the lever, the door was finally lifted to reveal the gargantuan, mechanical crustacean that stood before its creator. The mecha had a rotund body that stood upon a pair of stubby legs with lengthy feet. Its bulbous visual sensors were a deep, forest green, and behind them were two large, winged turbines. Attached to its body was a pair of colossal pincers, each adorned with a single orb that was the same colour as its eyes. Two powerful jets were affixed to the mecha's back and it had an ovular, vent-like mouth. The mecha itself had a golden finish to match the rims of Professor Thermidor's safety goggles._

_"Lord Meta Knight, may I introduce you to the second of its kind: Model_SR Ver.2 - or as I like to call it: Heavy Lobster!" the scientist presented. Admiring the mecha's finer details, Meta Knight was thoroughly impressed by the handiwork of the budding inventor. He hummed with fascination, wondering how the security robot known as Heavy Lobster would fair in battle. "It is a fine machine indeed," he praised, "I would certainly like to know how it functions." "Yes, sir! Better yet, I can show you," Professor Thermidor suggested, "if you could just accompany me to my laboratory."_

_Curiously, Meta Knight followed his scientist into the sizeable depot, sauntering past the Heavy Lobster. The swordsman examined his new environment, taking mental notes of the various gadgets and gizmos that dotted the area. Since Professor Thermidor's transition from Mekkai Construction Incorporated to the great Battleship Halberd, the scientist had already converted the space into a neat and organised laboratory fit for a proficient inventor such as himself._

_"I am impressed," Meta Knight declared, "you seem to have made practical use out of this place." "Well, much of this equipment - I hauled from my... previous habitation," said the proud professor, "but I am grateful for your compliments, nonetheless." The knight hummed with acknowledgement, turning to face the crustaceous mecha and somewhat excited to learn more about it. "Tell me, Professor, what is this... 'Heavy Lobster'... capable of?" "An excellent question, your Lordship!" Professor Thermidor exclaimed. He proceeded towards the mechanical lobster and rested his hand upon one of its gigantic pincers. "My revolutionary technology has allowed for Heavy Lobster to launch a multitude of projectile attacks!"_

_"Interesting... what kind of projectiles does it use?" Meta Knight asked, his interest piqued by the scientist's explanation. "I shall demonstrate," said the professor as he swiped a large remote controller from a nearby desk. With the press of a button, the Heavy Lobster's visual sensors flashed brightly for a brief moment. A booming, metallic roar escaped the mecha as it turned towards the knight. With each step that it took, a thunderous clunk sounded. Meta Knight took a few cautious steps back upon Heavy Lobster's activation, unsure whether or not it was programmed correctly. The great, mechanised lobster focused all of its attention on the warrior, analysing him from head to toe. After a moment of dead silence, the Heavy Lobster spoke._

_"Lord Meta Knight: identified. No threat detected." Its voice was jerky and monotone - exactly how Meta Knight imagined a mechanical being would sound like._

_Meta Knight let out a quick sigh of relief. It was then that something else crossed his mind. "Professor Thermidor... how exactly was Heavy Lobster able to recognise who I was?" "Oh, that is very simple," replied the professor, "do you remember the DNA sampling that you provided a while back?" "Yes... I remember." Meta Knight shuddered as he flashed back to a time when he was required to fill up a test tube with his saliva. "Very good," Professor Thermidor continued, adjusting his safety goggles once again, "I merely integrated a_ _deoxyribonucleic recognition system - or DN Recognition, for short. It allows for Heavy Lobster to identify a subject based on their genetic material. In other words, your salivation was your salvation."_

_The knight physically recoiled at the memory of the sample collection. "Do not remind me," he said, attempting to change the subject, "now... about its abilities..." "Of course, Sir," replied Professor Thermidor as he turned away to fetch something from the back of the room, leaving Meta Knight to further study the mecha's form. The scientist eventually returned with a large plank of wood and carefully held it up to the eye-line of his creation. He cleared his throat and ordered, "Heavy Lobster. Show Lord Meta Knight what you can accomplish! Use your flames and burn this wooden stave to the ground!"_

_The Heavy Lobster turned its clunky body towards the professor, appearing to understand his command. "Command input: burn plank," it spoke as it carefully aimed one of its pincers at the wooden object in front of it. Professor Thermidor quickly set the plank down upon the steel-plate flooring and rushed out of its way, beckoning for Meta Knight to do the same. As nobody else stood in the Heavy Lobster's way, the mecha took it upon itself to fulfil its creator's request. A great pillar of fire erupted suddenly from the confines of its pincer, setting the wooden plank alight and leaving behind a smoking pile of ash._

_Surprised, yet enthralled by the spectacle, Meta Knight hummed with awe. "Yes... very good," he complimented. "And that's not all," Professor Thermidor spoke with confidence as he approached his creation enthusiastically, "with the assistance of the powerful jets attached to its back, the Heavy Lobster can launch itself into the air and attack from above, as well as travel at blistering speeds! And, utilising a built-in assembly unit within its structure, it can send forth small-scale copies of itself which can then be used to distract its opponents!" "...Copies?" Meta Knight repeated, captivated._

_The scientist gestured towards the small object that rested upon his desk. It looked like a miniature version of the Heavy Lobster. In place of the steel-clad feet like the original's, it seemed to sport a pair of continuous tracks. "I call these Mini Lobsters," the professor explained, "their abilities are... limited in comparison - however, they are still able to move about at just as quick a pace. Come to think of it... these Mini Lobsters act much more like homing missiles... modified especially for the complete and utter safety of Battleship Halberd, of course." A nervous chuckle escaped the professor as he affectionately patted the Mini Lobster. "This little one is simply but a prototype."_

_"I see," the knight responded. Meta Knight took a step towards the Heavy Lobster once more, commending its golden finish. Indeed, he could very much see the crustaceous mecha as an exemplary addition to his battleship's arsenal. The professor wrung his hands, waiting anxiously for his Lord's approval. Meta Knight cleared his throat in preparation to give his final thoughts on the scientist's creation._

_"You have performed very well so far, Professor - we are now one step closer to taking control of Dreamland."_

~~~

**Present-day**

"So, when do I start?" you asked Meta Knight, eager to work. The swordsman let out a chuckle. "While I admire your readiness, _______, you might need a day or two to get used to your new surroundings," the knight advised, "perhaps I could provide you with a general tour of the place?" You hummed in thought, ultimately deciding that you would take him up on his offer. "I'd like that," you replied with a smile. "Very well," Meta Knight declared as he jumped out of his seat, "we shall proceed with the tour at once."

Meta Knight guided you back to the exit so he could let you out of his headquarters. He courteously held the door open for you, leaving you feeling thoroughly charmed by the gesture. "Oh, thank you," you said as a warmness permeated your cheeks. The knight soon followed you out of the room, being sure to shut the door behind him. As soon as you left the confines of Meta Knight's headquarters, you hastily approached the railings, just so that you could finally take in the incredible view of the Halberd's interior.

Looking out, you could observe the many floors that made up the ship's cabin. The extremely large and ovular platforms were all connected by several iron staircases. You could see dozens of doors lined up on each floor, as well as a few elevators like the one you had stepped into earlier. Peering further down the cabin, you could make out stacks of large crates on the ground floor, which you presumed were used for storage. "This place is amazing!" you exclaimed with delight. Meta Knight joined you as he rested his arm upon the railings, sighing with contentment. "Yes... it truly is a beautiful airship."

Upon closer inspection, you spotted many other round life forms wandering around the premises. They were attired in deep blue and purple scarves and large, bulbous hats resembling turbans. The creatures' large, yellow eyes were the only facial feature visible through their clothing. Like Meta Knight, they wore mittens covered with steel plating. Upon closer inspection, you realised that their hands weren't attached to their bodies, but rather peculiarly floated around them.

"I don't think I met any of those guys on my way up here," you commented, gesturing towards the wandering inhabitants. "Ah, you mean the Metaphytes," Meta Knight clarified, "they are like... servants of sorts." "Oh... well, what are they doing now?" you asked him, curious about the so-called Metaphytes. Meta Knight watched as his servants congregated about the large door that was located just a few floors down. He hummed in thought, "They should be preparing everything for tonight's feast right about now." "Wow! A feast?" "Yes. My crew and I love to organise special banquets in honour of the hard work we put into keeping our great battleship alive," the swordsman replied affectionately.

You took one last glimpse at the astonishing view of Battleship Halberd, failing to notice that the metallic footsteps of the cerulean warrior had now become distant. It wasn't until you heard him loudly clearing his throat that you realised that he was no longer by your side. Turning to your left, you spotted Meta Knight standing at the top of a nearby staircase, his menacing, glowing eyes glaring at you with anticipation. "Are you coming, _______?" he questioned. Embarrassed, you scurried to the knight's presence, accompanying him down the steps.

"Our blacksmith works on this floor," Meta Knight explained as he led the way, "he will be of great help to you if ever your blade gets damaged." Looking behind your shoulder, you laid your eyes upon the golden hilt of your Doomblade. For some reason, you couldn't help but feel as if it was staring back at you. Feeling a little on edge, you turned to face forwards once again as you walked through the corridor. It was then that you saw that Meta Knight had disappeared from view once again. Panicked, you glanced around frantically until you heard a familiar voice call out to you from behind.

"_______." You turned around to spot Meta Knight at one of many metallic doors. " _This_ is our blacksmith's work-station," he emphasised, "or did something else catch your eye?" As you recognised that the Doombade had distracted you from your tour of Battleship Halberd, you replied hastily, "N-no, Sir." You quickly made your way back to the knight, observing as he knocked on the door.

Just then, a gruff and booming voice bellowed, "Come in!"

This caught you by surprise, whilst the unfazed warrior thrust the heavy door open for you to be greeted by a dimly-lit room. It had all the makings of a smithing station - you could see a huge oven to your left and varying materials such as metal ingots and chunks of wood were scattered about the area. As you followed Meta Knight inside, you could detect a powerful, repetitive, clanging noise. Glancing around in search of the source, you came upon a large figure who appeared to be hammering out a greatsword of sorts.

The figure seemed at least a foot taller than you and was quite muscular compared to the other natives that you had met on your unexpected venture. The figure standing before you donned a shining, scarlet set of armour with several golden spikes protruding from their great, spherical pauldrons. You noticed that a larger spike was affixed to the top of their helmet. Meta Knight stood in front of you, clearing his throat and calling out to the suit of armour.

"Greetings, Heavy Knight." The man promptly stopped his smithing and turned to face his Lord, allowing you to fully make out his appearance. He had on a large, steel mouthguard, concealing all but his circular, yellow eyes. He donned a sturdy chest-plate and his metallic shoes were tipped with a bright red. In his gloved hand, he held a great cutlass, presumably the one he was tinkering around with earlier. Heavy Knight was a very intimidating figure at first, and the fact that he towered over your form was enough to make you quiver with fear.

"Hey! Great to see ya, Lord Meta Knight! What can I do for ya?" Heavy Knight greeted cheerily. Meta Knight gestured to you as he answered, "I would like to introduce you to our new crew member: _______." "_______, huh?" The heavyweight looked over to your trembling form, curious about your appearance. Heavy Knight hummed with confusion as he addressed his Lord. "They ain't from 'round here, are they?" "No. [He/She] tells me [he/she] is from Planet Shiver Star. However, [he/she] does not seem to recall how [he/she] arrived here, on Planet Pop Star," Meta Knight explained to the blacksmith, "but I have not brought [him/her] here simply to explain this to you."

"That's... peculiar," Heavy Knight remarked, "so what did ya need me for?" "You see... _______ has somehow obtained a rather... intriguing weapon - I would like you to examine it for me." His eyes lighting up at the idea of analysing an otherworldly blade, the knight in red happily responded, "Of course, Sir! Weaponry _is_ my forte, after all." Meta Knight turned to you, noticing the fear in your eyes. "There is no need to be afraid, _______," he reassured, approaching you and placing his gloved hand on your forearm in an attempt to comfort you. "Heavy Knight may seem... intimidating at first, but I assure you that he is quite friendly." "Oh..." you replied meekly. Meta Knight nodded in approval as he brought his arm back to his side. For some reason, you couldn't help but feel completely subdued by the masked swordsman's gentle touch.

"Heavy Knight will take care of your blade for you," Meta Knight continued, "could you perhaps... unsheathe it?" Hesitantly, you removed the Doomblade from its scabbard, allowing Heavy Knight to fully take in its scarlet majesty. He was speechless for a moment as he gazed at the mystical blade. "Woah there," he uttered as he stepped closer to further examine it. "I've never seen a broadsword quite like this. Where'd you get it?" Heavy Knight's brief question brought a sudden wave of sadness to your eyes, knowing all too well how you had obtained such a weapon. "It was a present." Meta Knight hummed in thought, sensing the melancholic tone in your voice.

"_______, do not fret - I know that blade is special to you, and I know Heavy Knight. He will take extra special care of it for you. I promise."

The words that emitted from beneath the warrior's mask moved you deeply. Meta Knight's heartfelt promise to you felt genuine, and you knew then that he wanted you to feel comfortable in your new space. You looked down at the knight in blue, marvelling at his kindness. You gave him a gentle smile to show your gratitude for his word. Even though you had only just met the mysterious caped soldier, you could tell that he was a warm-hearted and trustworthy leader on the inside, who held a deep respect for his crew. Knowing now that the Doomblade would be in good hands, you faced Heavy Knight once more and allowed him to retrieve it.

"Wow," the blacksmith boomed as he closely examined the golden, butterfly-shaped guard, "this weapon is simply remarkable! Don't worry, _______, I'll have this back in your hand in a jiffy." "Thank you, Sir Heavy Knight," you expressed, soothed by the comforting assurance of your knightly commander. Just then, you heard him clear his throat, stealing away your attention. "_______, let us go now - we have much yet to see." Reluctantly, you followed him out the door. As you made your exit, you gazed back longingly at the Doomblade, which was now in the hands of the blacksmith. The door finally closed as you glumly hung your head.

"I guess it would be nice to learn more about the Doomblade..." you commented as you made your way through the iron halls of Battleship Halberd. "Uh... Doomblade? Is that what you call it?" Meta Knight questioned, catching you off-guard. "Oh, yeah... the man who gave it to me... that's what he named it," you answered truthfully, trying your hardest not to break down. Meta Knight paused, regarding you carefully, but didn't comment any further.

After a moment of silence, Meta Knight attempted to lighten the atmosphere as he informed you of your next destination. "Let us proceed to the depot. I think you would really like what we have to offer there." With that, he led you to the nearest elevator, allowing you to step in first just like before. You watched the knight's finger hover over each button until it pressed against the one at the very bottom. When you first arrived at Battleship Halberd, you didn't have the chance to get a good look around the ground floor, so now was your chance to do so.

"The depot houses our lead scientist's greatest creation," Meta Knight declared as the elevator began its descent. You perked up slightly at his comment. "What kind of creation?" you asked, curious. The knight chuckled, "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, but I think you will find it quite impressive." Meta Knight's words filled you with excitement as you rode the elevator alongside him. You wondered what other wonders awaited you in the battleship.

As you waited to arrive on the ground floor, you soon found yourself eyeballing the knight for longer than you should have. Only now did you realise how captivated you were by the knight's regal form. Meta Knight glanced up at you, "Are you alright, _______?" His question snapped you out of your daze and you turned away, embarrassed. "I'm alright... just... spaced out for a bit. That's all." You glanced back at the swordsman to give him a friendly smile. Meta Knight hummed and nodded. This seemed to reassure him as he turned back to face the elevator door. You leaned against the wall, your mind flooded with thoughts of the mysterious masked soldier.

The elevator finally came to a halt, interrupting your musing as the door slid open. Meta Knight led you out of the elevator, allowing you to fully examine the ground floor. The crates you had seen from eleven floors above were so much bigger than you had anticipated, but you weren't surprised. A colossal battleship such as the Halberd would undoubtedly require a great deal of cargo, especially foodstuffs and ammunition. You spotted a small group of Metaphytes walking past, transporting a heavy load somewhere. You wondered if it could perhaps be sustenance, ammunition, or even some kind of treasure.

Just as you made your way through the cargo hold, you heard another unfamiliar voice call out to the knight in blue. "Lord Meta Knight! Just in time!" It was nasal, yet soft-sounding.

Heading towards you was another round life-form wearing a smoky grey hazmat suit. He sported a pair of golden-yellow boots and wore thick, white gloves like Meta Knight's. What intrigued you most about this crew member was his uniquely designed safety goggles. The rims were gold and the opaque lenses had a forest-green tint. Two bizarre, winged components were attached to the goggles to complete the picture. Noticing a clipboard in his hand, you wondered if this was the scientist that Meta Knight had mentioned earlier.

"Ah, Professor," the swordsman greeted, "I trust that further development on Heavy Lobster is going smoothly?" "Indeed, your Lordship! As a matter of fact, I have just perfected a revolutionary addition to its arsenal!" the scientist declared. Meta Knight perked up at his comment, his eyes changing into a soothing, pastel blue. "Good," he stated. You found it strange how the commander before you was able to change his eye colour spontaneously. He looked to you, his eyes quickly returning to their usual yellow.

"_______, this is Professor Thermidor - our lead scientist," he introduced. Professor Thermidor approached you, analysing your form. "Interesting... I do believe I have not yet encountered a species such as this, your Lordship." "This is _______, from Planet Shiver Star. [He/She] will be staying here for a short time," Meta Knight explained, "I was hoping to take [him/her] to see Heavy Lobster if you don't mind." The scientist smiled and adjusted his goggles. "It would be my honour to show you both what I have accomplished with it! Please, do accompany me."

As Thermidor guided you both through the cargo hold, you questioned curiously, "Sir Meta Knight? What's a... 'Heavy Lobster'?" You assumed that whatever he had to show you must have had something to do with lobsters, but you weren't entirely sure what. "You shall find out soon enough," he said, refusing to spoil the surprise. You sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give anything away.

"Here it is," Meta Knight announced as he, the professor and yourself eventually reached the large depot at the back of the storage facility. The hatch was closed, and you hadn't the slightest idea what was on the other side. You saw a huge lever to the right. The knight approached the lever and, with both hands, gripped onto the handle. He pulled the lever with little effort, allowing the door to lift itself open and unveil its contents. You were at a loss for words when you laid your eyes upon the great mechanical lobster that stood before you.

"[Sir/Lady] _______, I would like to introduce you to Heavy Lobster!" Thermidor boasted. You stared at the mecha in awe, admiring its golden finish and various features. "A beauty, is it not?" Meta Knight beamed with pride as he appeared by your side. "It's amazing, Sir!" you blurted out with astonishment. "What kind of stuff can it do?" "Many things," replied the warrior, "it can spew fire; bring forth explosives and race around at blistering speeds. It even has a built-in paint gun."

"Wow! Could you... show me?" you asked. "I would love to," Meta Knight explained, "but the last time we tested out Heavy Lobster's attacks on-deck, it greatly damaged the interior of our beloved ship. I cannot, in good conscience, allow that to happen a second time." "Oh, that's alright, Sir," you assured with a smile. Meta Knight nodded, then turned to Thermidor to address him. "What did you wish to show to me, Professor?" "I made a few... upgrades, shall we say," uttered the scientist as he adjusted his goggles once more. "Is it not... harmful?" Meta Knight inquired, concerned. "Oh, no," Thermidor clarified, "what I am about to demonstrate is more of an added convenience."

You and Meta Knight watched as the scientist picked up a nearby bucket of paint from the depot. "Our troubles with obscured vision will be solved with my newest addition to Heavy Lobster!" the professor declared with excitement. In quick fashion, Thermidor dumped the contents of the bucket out onto the mecha, catching both you and Meta Knight by surprise. Heavy Lobster's visual sensors were now completely drenched in paint. "Thermidor, what are you-?" Before the knight could finish, the screw-like objects above Heavy Lobster's eyes opened up like hatches. A pair of wipers attached to small, robotic arms emerged from within the mecha and proceeded to clean off the paint that obscured its visual input.

"That's so cool!" you exclaimed, dazzled by the professor's work. "Wasn't that cool, Sir?" you faced the knight, hoping to see his reaction. For a moment, he was speechless. You couldn't quite tell what Meta Knight was thinking. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat. "While I do believe that this feature is... highly overdue... I am impressed. Good work, Professor." With Meta Knight's glowing approval, a gleeful smile spread across Thermidor's face. "Your Lordship, I am indeed grateful for your feedback! And [Sir/Lady] _______, I am appreciative of your compliments as well." "You're welcome!" you said politely. Meta Knight graciously nodded in response to his scientist's thanks.

A sudden, melodic jingle played throughout the ship. You glanced around in search of the source until you noticed a small but loud speaker mounted upon a nearby wall. From it emitted the voice of Captain Vul. "Avast, all Meta-Knights, report to the dining hall, for tonight's feast is about to be served! As for the Metaphytes, please attend to your meals at the cafeteria as usual. Happy eatin'!"

You watched as a band of Metaphytes distributed themselves amongst the elevators. "This is perfect," you heard Meta Knight utter from behind. You turned to meet his eyes as he continued, "_______, please, do join us for dinner." You nodded, accepting the knight's kind offer with a smile. Before leading you away from the depot, Meta Knight addressed Thermidor once more. "Will you be accompanying us, Professor?" The scientist looked on at Heavy Lobster, which was still dripping with excess paint. "Negative," he decided, "you go on ahead. I... have some cleaning up to do." "Of course." The knight bowed, then met your gaze.

"Come, _______, I shall introduce you to the rest of my crew."

~~~

**Earth, two months earlier**

_You looked upon the great dome that stood before you. It was surrounded by a wall of bricks that were shaped like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Two industrial chimneys could be seen on either side, both of which were painted with red and white stripes. It looked strangely festive. You approached the steel gate which blocked access to the dome and placed your cold hand upon it. "Is this it?" you asked. "Yes..." the butterfly's voice responded. You pushed yourself against the gate as hard as you could but failed to get it open. "Do not strain yourself, dear... there is another way..."_

_Taking you by the hand, Morpho Knight led you to a large, circular hatch that rested close by. The knight gripped the handle and carefully lifted the hatch open to reveal a deep, dark, underground entrance. Extending down the depths was a long, rickety ladder. You gulped with uncertainty as you stared down the pitch-black abyss. "You needn't be afraid, my flower..." Morpho Knight reassured, "I shall assist you..." It was then you felt pressure on your back and a pair of soft hands pressing against your sides. You remembered this feeling. The knight's hold was firm, yet gentle as they lifted you into the air. You allowed yourself to relax as Morpho Knight carried you down the hatch, assisted by the flutter of their wings._

_You were greeted by a spectacular sight. The underground factory was so much larger than what you had witnessed above the surface. You could spot several conveyor belts and a variety of robots continuing to operate on the premises. Morpho Knight set you down on the checkered, jigsaw floor and landed next to you. "Wow... how did you know about this place?" you questioned as you admired the inner workings of the abandoned factory. "Many fatalities occurred in this... facility..." the butterfly explained, "I came here quite often..." "Oh... what were they building here?" "Hmm... there were many things... but I assume that most of them were for the great ships that left you here... like various engine parts and appliances..."_

_For a brief moment, Morpho Knight's fist clenched at the mention of the colossal ships that left you for dead in the icy snow. "How could they have abandoned you... my cherry blossom..." you heard the knight whisper sympathetically, "foolish humans... do they not know true perfection..?" You felt your cheeks warm up as the butterfly spoke. You could hardly believe that standing before you was the embodiment of fate and judgement, giving you a second chance at life and bringing you to safety. Morpho Knight looked up at you, their bright, white eyes flickering with emotion. The butterfly's soft glove grasped your hand and held it up to their face, gently caressing it._

_"My dearest flower... do not fret... for I shall protect you..."_


End file.
